The Children's General Clinical Research Center at the University of Colorado Medical Center is a 6-bed facility designed to provide hospitalization with superior nursing and laboratory support for the investigation of disease in childhood. In the last year there has been a significant change in many aspects of the research conducted. The Children's GCRC now has the largest group of infants with biliary atresia, outside of Japan, on which the Kasai procedure has been carried out. The utilization of the Center for the evaluation of new metabolic disease has increased with cases of glyceroluria and glutaric aciduria. Bone marrow transplants are being attempted again in children with aplastic anemia and certain immune deficiency diseases. At the same time, long standing studies on essential fatty acids and prostaglandins in cystic fibrosis and on trace metal disorders continue vigorously. There is, in addition, an active outpatient effort, and the Core Laboratory continues its essential supportive role.